


Без названия

by monmorensy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О любви к чипсам</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

Открытая пачка чипсов была совсем близко, только протяни руку, и...

Ацуши обреченно опустил голову, уткнувшись лбом в скрещенные запястья, и жалобно застонал. Ему в жизни не достать вожделенное лакомство так, чтобы Муро-чин ничего не заметил.

Стон мучительного отчаяния был интерпретирован явно неправильно: Муро-чин начал толкаться быстрее и снова забормотал какую-то ерунду, как в самом начале - Ацуши толком не слышал, что именно он говорил, разбирал только свое имя, "хорошо", и что-то на английском.

Ноги уже начали затекать, но сдвинуть колени нельзя - Муро-чину будет не дотянуться. Ацуши мысленно добавил еще один пункт в список неудобств, причиняемых высоким ростом. В личном рейтинге невыносимости этот пункт занял место сразу за идиотами, назначающими встречи своим глупо хихикающим подружкам "под Мурасакибарой".

Муро-чин толкнулся особенно неудачно, и что-то внутри отозвалось тупой болью. Ацуши скривился, хотел было уже пожаловаться, но следующее движение никакого дискомфорта не принесло, и он промолчал.

Длины пальцев Муро-чина не хватало, чтобы как следует держаться за его бедра. Ацуши вообще не понимал, для чего его держать - он не собирался никуда убегать, а если Муро-чину было трудно сохранять равновесие, логичнее было бы опереться о его спину. Но Муро-чин больно впивался кончиками пальцев в кожу, царапая ногтями и наверняка оставляя синяки, да еще и пытался дергать Ацуши на себя - абсолютно неэффективное занятие, чтобы сдвинуть его с места, держать надо куда надежнее, а тянуть куда сильнее. Ацуши хотел было так и сказать, но что-то подсказало ему, что на подобные комментарии во время секса обидится даже сверх-терпимый Муро-чин.

А ведь начиналось все довольно неплохо - с поцелуев, от которых перехватывало дыхание и тяжелело внизу живота, с рук Муро-чина, шарящих по коже под одеждой, с трущихся друг о друга тел. Ацуши думал, он с ума сойдет от жара и удовольствия. А потом Муро-чин попросил его перевернуться, и... И ничего. Ничего ужасного не произошло, даже не особо больно было, но и удовольствия больше не было тоже. Иногда Муро-чин задевал внутри что-то такое, смутно приятное, но редко, да и ощущение было недостаточно сильным, чтобы опять стало нескучно.

Ацуши поднял голову, и снова с тоской уставился на чипсы. Если бы только Муро-чин отвлекся, можно было бы быстро сунуть пачку между собой и кроватью, а там уже аккуратно доставать по одной чипсинке, Муро-чину будет не видно.

Отвлечь человека в такой ситуации практически невозможно, Ацуши понимал, что для этого понадобится как минимум пожар или землетрясение, оставалось заставить Муро-чина закрыть глаза. Как это сделать Ацуши уже примерно представлял. Он снова застонал, сильнее прогнулся в спине, и оглянулся, изо всех сил постаравшись изобразить на лице наслаждение.

\- Муро-чииин, так хорошо! Сильнее, пожалуйста...

И изо всех сил сжался вокруг твердой горячей плоти внутри.

Сработало! Муро-чин захрипел, зажмурился и запрокинул голову. Ацуши с быстротой кошки рванул к себе лакомство, постаравшись не шуршать пакетом слишком громко. И только тогда понял, что толчки прекратились. Муро-чин замер, вжавшись в Ацуши изо всех сил, несколько раз крупно вздрогнул, и упал сверху, тяжело дыша куда-то под лопатку.

Ацуши мрачно уставился на добытый неимоверными усилиями трофей. Из-за глупого Муро-чина столько стараний пошло прахом, неужели трудно было еще чуть-чуть продержаться? Оставалось только надеяться, что Муро-чин так и заснет на его спине, избавляя Ацуши от необходимости объяснять, каким образом вместо мокрого пятна под ним оказалась открытая пачка чипсов.


End file.
